


Suspicions

by SaraStarchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Werewolf Reveal, wolfstar if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraStarchild/pseuds/SaraStarchild
Summary: According to JK Rowling, on Pottermore: "[Remus'] three best friends soon became curious as to why Remus had to vanish once a month. Convinced by his lonely childhood that his friends would desert him if they knew that he was a werewolf, Remus made up ever more elaborate lies to account for his absences. James and Sirius guessed the truth in their second year." That information inspired this story: my first (and probably only) serious Harry Potter fic. This was started in November-December of 2012, and was found and continued upon in 2017.





	1. November 5th, 1972

Remus Lupin practically stumbled down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though he had been inside for a few minutes, the cold November air still made his fingers, which were now gripping his school books, numb. He had just arrived from a long night in the Shrieking Shack, where he was supposed to stay during his monthly transformations to a werewolf. He hated every moment of it, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Instead, he attacked himself. He made sure the scars on his arms were completely covered as he walked into his Transfiguration class (he was skipping breakfast).

When he walked through the door, he dropped his books in shock. Lily Evans was standing at Professor McGonagall’s desk. She turned around and McGonagall looked up as Remus bent down to pick up his books.

“Sorry – Good morning, Professor – Morning, Lily,” he stuttered, turning red in the face. Lily dashed over.

“Here, let me help –” Lily offered, but then she noticed Remus’ hand shaking. “Are you alright?”

Other than the fact that James would be so incredibly jealous that he was talking to Lily Evans, the girl he was starting to have a thing for, Remus was nervous because he had never actually spoken to this girl. He wasn’t sure what to say. And, another reason he was nervous, was because he didn’t expect to see any other students at this time in the morning – he was still shaking and clammy and pale from the transformation.

“Yes,” he nodded sharply after a moment. “Thank you, Lily,” he half-smiled as she handed him his books.

“You’re welcome, Remus,” she turned back to Professor McGonagall. “Thank you, by the way, Professor, I’ll see you in class,” she waved to the both of them and dashed out the door.

Remus slowly and not-nearly-as-gracefully walked to the desk of Minerva McGonagall.

“Mr. Lupin, you look terrible. Would you like to rest in the hospital wing instead of attend my class?”

“No thank you, Professor,” Remus said shakily. “I’m fine, honestly,” he paused. “I’m here to apologize, though.”

She sighed.

“Yes, Mr. Lupin?”

“I was working on my Transfiguration homework before the transformation occurred and –” He put his Transfiguration textbook on her desk and opened it to the inside cover, revealing a very-ripped-but-very-taped piece of parchment. “I can rewrite it if you want me to – I couldn’t hide it in time and –”

She sighed again.

“This is suitable, considering your condition, Mr. Lupin,” she decided. She took the paper from him, stood up, and walked to the window. She stared at it for a moment, and then nodded. “It’s legible enough, anyway,” she shrugged.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to rewrite it?” He asked.

“No, Mr. Lupin, it’s a fine piece of work, honestly,” she assured him.

There was a brief silence as she went back to her seat.

“…Professor McGonagall?” Remus asked quietly.

“Yes, Mr. Lupin?”

“…Are you sure that…you know…there isn’t a way to… _prevent_ my monthly transformations?” he asked. “My schoolwork is suffering greatly as well as I am –” He gestured to the paper and the rolled up his sleeve for her, revealing a scar. “– Is there any way to stop me from being a werewolf?”

She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lupin. There’s nothing I can do. But I can suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey.” She insisted, taking out a hall pass and quill. She wrote out the pass about him going to the hospital wing in elegant, swoopy writing and handed the pass to him.

“Thank you, Professor,” Remus mumbled, putting his things on his desk and leaving the room.

“Mr. Lupin?” she called after him.

“Yes?” He turned around.

“Have you told Mr. Potter? Or Mr. Black?” McGonagall asked.

“No,” he shook his head. “I haven’t told anyone. I couldn’t. They’d hate me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. No one could ever like a werewolf,” Remus said hopelessly.

“Don’t doubt their loyalty, Mr. Lupin. Even though they are trouble makers, I’m sure they wouldn’t hate you for something you have no control over.”

Remus nodded twice, and then left the room.

He knew the breakfast hour was ending, so he walked quickly to the hospital wing, but he ran into the very people he didn’t want to see at the moment.

“Hey, Remus!” James Potter called, as he, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew came running toward him.

“Remus, where you’ve been, bud?” Sirius asked.

“Transfiguration is the other way!” Peter informed him, even though he got lost in Hogwarts’ castle much more than Remus did.

“Actually, Peter, it is that way,” James informed him.

“It is?” Peter asked, blushing. “I could’ve sworn…”

“Just kidding! It is that way!” James laughed with Sirius.

“Oh, hey, guys. I’ve gotta –” Remus started to hide the pass, but James swiped it before he could stuff it in his pocket.

“What’s this, Remus?” James asked. He read it silently as Sirius and Peter read it over his shoulder.

“The Hospital Wing?” Peter read aloud. He looked at Remus. “Are you sick, Remus?”

“I’m fine – I need to get a – a Pepperup Potion, that’s all.”

“Hey, I’ll come with you,” Sirius suggested. “I –”

“No, that’s okay,” Remus assured him. “I don’t need anyone to come with me. You guys have to get to Transfiguration, anyway. Did you do your homework last night?”

“Of course…” James and Sirius started slowly.

“Not,” Peter finished. James glared at him, and then looked back at Remus.

“We do have it, though – most of it, anyway; we copied it from you while you were sleeping,” James admitted.

“You sleep like a rock,” Peter informed Remus.

 _More like a stack of pillows…_ Remus thought.

“We couldn’t find your transfiguration homework, though,” Sirius added.

“Did _you_ even do it?” James asked.

Remus suddenly felt the weight of his transfiguration book in his hands, containing the ripped piece of parchment, and shifted, hugging it closer to his chest.

“Yes, of course I did,” he said. “You three just weren’t looking hard enough. Look, I’ll let you guys off the hook just this once, but I’ve gotta go –”

“Remus, you said the same thing fifteen times last year. Trust us; we’re never going to _stay_ on that hook,” Sirius assured him.

“Just go to class,” Remus ordered them, and then walked away to the hospital wing.

James and Peter started to go to Transfiguration, but Sirius didn’t move.

“Sirius, aren’t you coming?” James asked.

“Um, yeah – I’ve gotta see Professor Slughorn about today’s lesson; I’m allergic to the Swelling Solution we’re going to be making –”

“Alright,” James shrugged. “I’ll tell McGoogles you’re there, then. See ya, Sirius!” He waved, turning.

“Bye, guys.”

As soon as James and Peter rounded the corner, Sirius started walking in the same direction Remus went in, following him to the hospital wing.

When he finally got to the hospital wing, Remus was already inside. Sirius stood outside the doors, listening closely.

“I’m sorry for bothering you so early, Madame Pomfrey, but –” There was a pause, and a gasp from the Matron.

“Good lord, boy! Here – here, sit,” she ordered, sternly.

“Ma’am, I’m fine, really, I just need a healing charm.”

“Did you do this?” she asked.

“Yes,” Remus admitted. “Last night. It feels fine, though –” Sirius listened closely, hoping he could hear a bit more about what exactly was going on. _Is Remus hurting himself?_ Sirius asked himself. He shook his head. Remus couldn’t have been – he didn’t seem depressed at all.

“That means nothing,” Pomfrey cut in. “I once knew a man who got an open sore from a weed he had in his garden – he felt fine, but the next day he was dead on his feet!”

“That’s terrible. But, Madame Pomfrey, I’ve let wounds go before –” There was a pause as Remus showed her a wound that had scarred over. Just outside the room, Sirius was panicking. Remus had never let Sirius catch a glimpse of him naked before, while Sirius and the others couldn’t care less about who saw their skin – was this the reason? _How could he be_ that _depressed?_ Sirius thought.

“Here, drink this,” the Matron instructed. Remus drank silently and probably made a face at the taste of it. Yet, this was Remus; he tried his best not to offend anyone. After a moment, Madame Pomfrey spoke again. “Alright, Mr. Lupin, you may return back to your class.”

And Sirius ran to Transfiguration as fast as he could, before Remus noticed he had been there.


	2. November 19th, 1972

Sirius was alone in the boy’s dormitory, pacing. He had told James, Remus, and Peter that he was taking a nap, but his mind was racing to fast to even try to relax. It had been two weeks since Sirius witnessed Remus talking to Madame Pomfrey, and he hadn’t brought himself to say a word to Remus about what he heard – it was driving him insane.

Every time he looked at Remus, he saw his best friend – the friend that he cared about so much – hurting himself for what seemed like no reason at all. James had pulled Sirius aside only once to ask him if he was okay; Sirius was about to tell James about what he had heard, but he couldn’t say it, not even to James. It was as if the longer he kept it quiet the longer it would remain untrue.

He stopped and sat down on his bed. He needed to say _something_ to Remus – he couldn’t stand the idea of Remus’ unexplained scars any longer.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sirius jumped and looked up.

“Yeah?”

The door opened slowly, and Remus’ face appeared.

“I don’t mean to bother you, Sirius, but I need my Herbology textbook, that’s all,” he said quietly, stepping in.

“Remus?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah?”

“You know we care about you, right?” Sirius asked, after taking a breath.

There was a moment before Remus answered.

“Yeah…” he said slowly, taking his Herbology book out from under his bed (which was next to Sirius’).

“And if you need to talk to someone, we’re all here for you, right?”

“Are you alright, Sirius?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just letting you know…” he said slowly.

“Alright…” Remus started backing up towards the door. “Maybe you should _actually_ take a nap.”

“I _am_ taking a nap,” Sirius covered.

“Try actually laying down in bed instead of standing in the middle of the boys’ dormitory; it’ll help,” Remus suggested, and he left Sirius alone.


	3. December 9th, 1972

Remus counted. And counted again. He checked his astrology book. And then counted a third time.  Then he walked over and marked it down on a piece of scratch paper. He shoved it under the pillow just as James, followed by Peter walked in.

“You were great today in Transfiguration, by the way! Did I tell you that?” Peter asked.

“Only fifty times,” James shrugged egotistically. He looked at Remus. “Hey, Remus, what’s up?”

“Oh, I – um – I just got an owl from my mom – she wants me home for Christmas,” Remus made a good enough excuse.

“Aw, man!” Peter cried. “Why?”

“I’d try to talk her out of it but, you know –”

“Mother wants what mother wants, blah, blah, blah. Hey, do you want me and Sirius to write your mom a letter? We’ll tell her that we’ll take care of you –”

“I don’t think she’s concerned that Hogwarts won’t take care of me, I mean, come on, it’s Hogwarts. But it’s also Christmas. She just wants to spend time with me, you know?”

“She can do that over the summer. Here, Sirius and I –”

“What about me?” Peter asked.

“You can go get Sirius.” And, just like that, Peter was out of the dormitory. “He’s in the Great Hall,” James shrugged. “Never stops eating. So, what do you have under your pillow?”

“Under my – what?” Remus repeated, nervous.

“Yes, Remus. Under your pillow. I saw your hand under it and no guy has their hand under their pillow just because they can. What’s under there?”

“James – there is nothing –”

“Is there a picture of a girl under there? It better not be Lily,” he warned.

“It’s not – you can have Lily; she’s not my type –” Remus assured him.

“Good,” James nodded with authority. “But what’s under there?”

“Nothing, honest!” Remus insisted.

“So you wouldn’t mind at all if I looked under your pillow?”

“Well, actually –” But it was too late. “Hey!” Remus called out as James reached under Remus’ pillow and pulled his hand out with a small piece of paper. He read it to himself, then looked up at Remus.

“The twentieth? What’s the twentieth?”

“Erm – I have report due that day – need to owl it in –”

“For what class?”

“Um –”

“I’ve never heard of an assignment we need to owl in, before,” James continued.

“Um –”

“We’re back!” Peter exclaimed, racing back into the dormitory with Sirius on his tail, saving Remus from having to explain what was going to occur on the twentieth.

“Sirius, we have a dilemma,” James started. Remus went red with the thought that he was going to mention the paper. “Remus’ mom wants him to come home for the holidays.” Remus sighed in relief, but then he saw James pocket the paper. “We can’t let that happen,” he continued. “I mean, what’s the Marauders without _the_ Remus Lupin?” Remus smiled at this. “This means we’ve gotta convince Mrs. Lupin to let little Remus stay with _us_ for Christmas.”

“How’re we going to do that?” Sirius asked. “We’ve never met Remus’ mom.”

“We’re going to send her an owl. And we are going to tell her how devastated we would be if she took her son away from us – his best friends in the whole world – this season. I mean, we let her have him last year –” Remus remembered that year – he transformed the night after New Year’s. “– why can’t we have him this year?”

“Yeah!” Peter agreed.

“Then we should get started on a letter – there’s only eleven more days until Remus leaves!” Sirius exclaimed, and he headed downstairs to the common room – probably to scare some first-years away from the tables so they could have a nice writing space; Peter followed after him.

James started to leave, too, but then he stopped, looked at Remus, and took the scrap out from his pocket.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he informed Remus, pocketed it again, and followed after Sirius and Peter.

Remus sat on his bed. He needed to write to his mom, and fast.


	4. December 10th 1972

“Oh, _Remus…_ ” James sang. Remus was worried he was going to talk to him about the scrap. But then Peter popped up through the door of the dormitory.

“Ta-da!” Peter shouted, presenting Remus with the note that they had constructed.

Remus read it, relaxed. He had sent an owl to his mom the day before, explaining the situation and how much he wanted to come home for Christmas, due to the fact he’d rather be home for his next transformation than the Shrieking Shack.

“Read it out loud!” Peter exclaimed.

“Why, you’ve read it before –” Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

“‘Dear Mrs. Remus’ Mom; Hello, we have not officially met, but we are Remus’ best friends at Hogwarts. It came to our attention that you wanted your son to come home for Christmas vacation this year. We disagree with you. The three of us are staying at school for the vacation, and we’d love to keep him here too. Generally, we love Remus, –’ That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?”

“It was my idea; cause you’re awesome,” Sirius shrugged.

“Really? I thought that was Peter.”

“Peter’s the next part of that sentence,” James informed him.

“Ah. ‘– and we love him so much we want him to stay with us for the holidays.’ Yep, that’s definitely Peter. ‘You had him for the holidays last year, while the three of us stayed at Hogwarts. We feel that we should be able to have our best friend for Christmas this year. Please consider letting Remus stay here this holiday season. Lots of love; James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.’ That’s cute, guys, and I appreciate your efforts, but it’s not going to work. Mom’s really stubborn and she probably won’t let me stay.”

“Well what if we persuade her?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, Remus. You’ve gotta be more optimistic,” James turned to Sirius and Peter. “How about you two go to the Owlery and send that letter on its way; I’ve gotta ask Remus about the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework,” James informed them, even though Remus knew that wasn’t why he was hanging back. But, the two nodded and left. James turned to Remus. “So, are you gonna fess up?”

“Fess up about what?”

“Remus. Don’t play stupid. You’re a very smart guy – you don’t need to play dumb,” he pulled the scrap out of his pocket. “What’s this about?”

“I have an essay due that day –” Remus started.

“I don’t, and we’re in all the same classes,” James countered.

“It’s for extra credit –”

“You’re too smart to need it; you’ve got at least Exceeds Expectations in every class,” James reminded him.

“I’ve got an Acceptable in Transfiguration,” Remus informed him.

“That’s a load of crap. What’s this date _really_ about, Remus?”

“It’s nothing, really!” he insisted, reaching out to nick the scrap back, but James wasn’t having any of it. He raised it above Remus’ head as he spoke.

“Are you dating some Muggle back home?” he asked. “Is this not about your mother wanting you home for Christmas after all?”

“No – I’m not dating anyone!” Remus insisted, standing, trying to reach it.

“Why, are they not your type?” he asked, climbing onto his bed.

“No, they’re not!”

“Who is your type, then?” James asked.

Remus stopped short.

“Well, ah, um, it depends, uh –” he started.

“It _depends?_ What do you want, a Metamorphmagus?” he asked.

“James!” Remus huffed. “Give it back!”

“What’s on the twentieth?!” James insisted.

“Hey, isn’t that the day of Slughorn’s party?” Sirius asked, walking in. Then he stopped and looked at them. “What are you two –?”

“What are you doing here?” James asked.

“I had to pee. Peter went to the Owlery on his own.” He shrugged, sitting on his own bed (next to Remus’ but across from James). “Anyway, why are you two yelling about the twentieth?”

“Remus has it written on a piece of parchment and he won’t tell us why,” James informed him, jumping off the bed and handing it to him.

“Yeah, that’s the Slug Club’s Christmas Party. Regulus was talking about it today,” Sirius shrugged.

“How could he be in the Slug Club and not me? He’s only a first year!” Remus exclaimed.

“Slughorn just doesn’t like you, I suppose,” Sirius shrugged.

“But why would you write the date of a party you’re not even allowed to go to on a piece of paper?” James asked himself aloud. He then looked at Remus. “Were you planning on crashing the party?”

“Ooh, can we?” Sirius asked.

“Look –” Remus said, snatching the paper. “It’s not worth it – I’m going home for Christmas –” He stuffed it under his pillow again. “– and that’s it.” He sat on his pillow and folded his hands over his lap.

“We’ll see about that,” Sirius smirked.


	5. December 15th, 1972

The Marauders waited anxiously that morning for the owls to fly in. None of them were eating – not even Sirius. But then the first owl flew in through the Great Hall’s window. And it started.

Sirius perked up – kneeled on his seat, and started calling the owls.

“Hereeeeeee pidgy pidgy pidgy! Come to papa!” he called (even though they were in no way pigeons). Every now and then he would point at one. “You! You have our letter, don’t you!? Come on! _Come_ on! Wait – no? Not for us? Alright, then…”

Peter started talking James’ ear off.

“She said yes – I know she said yes, James! You’re so persuasive! I could never write as well as you!” And James would nod in a “yes, I know I’m awesome” kind of way, sometimes commenting, but only to agree with Peter.

And Remus stayed quiet, keeping his eyes peeled for the owl that had their letter.

Finally, almost in unison, a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter for Remus fell in front of him, and the letter that the rest of the Marauders were expecting fell on James’ plate.

“Yes!” Sirius cheered as Remus hid his letter from his mother in his robes and Sirius got back into his regular sitting position. “Read it read it read it!” he ordered.

“Please, read it, James?” Peter begged.

“Nah, I’ll read it later,” James shrugged, starting to pocket it away.

“What?!” Peter cried. “Why?!”

“I’m just messing with you,” James laughed. “Of course I’ll read it now.”

“Good!” Peter watched him, eager to hear the news, as did Sirius. Remus kept an ear open as he started eating his oatmeal.

“‘Dear Messrs. –’ Ooh, Messrs. I like that. What’s it mean?” James asked Remus.

“It’s the plural for Mr.,” he informed them.

“I like it. Messrs. Sirius, write that down. Brilliant. I love your mom, Remus.”

“She’ll be pleased to hear that,” Remus said, eating again.

“Anyway. ‘Dear Messrs. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. After great consideration and a talk with Remus’ father, I have decided that we can let Remus go for the holidays.’” There was a cheer from the three of them, but Remus spat out the hot coca he was drinking.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Peter exclaimed.

James was fist punching the air.

Sirius took a very panic-stricken Remus by the wrists and started dancing with him up and down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, singing, “We got Remus for Christmas! We got Remus for Christmas!”

When they returned, James was reading the rest of the letter.

“‘– seem responsible enough to look after Remus for the school year, and I hope I’ll be able to formally meet you over the summer holiday. Best wishes, Mrs. Remus’ Mom.’ We did it!” James looked up happily.

 _“So_ immature,” someone huffed from being Remus and Sirius. Everyone looked up to see who had spoken. Severus Snape stood, arms folded over his potions book. “Your little _dance_ you had with _Lupin_ was _extraordinary_ , _Black_. I hope _someone_ got a _picture_ of that…”

“Well, at least we know how to have fun,” Sirius informed him.

“Unlike you,” James added.

“Yeah, _Snivellus_!” Peter added.

 _“I’m_ surprised Professor _McGonagall_ doesn’t deduct _points_ from _Gryffindor_ for your little _antics,_ ” Severus went on. “I would suppose _that_ back there _deserved_ …oh, I don’t know, _twenty_ points taken…”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not a professor, then,” James shrugged.

“Or you’d take points from every house but your own!” Sirius added.

 _“Yes,_ how _lucky_ you are that I am _not_ a _Professor_ , even _though_ I’m doing _better_ than _any_ of you in my _classes_ – even _you_ , _Lupin_ …–” He was cut short by James and Sirius standing up. James pulled his wand out, but Sirius was already knocking Severus’ book out of his hands.

“How dare you?” he shouted.

“Remus did nothing to you!” James insisted.

“He hangs out with _you_ , doesn’t he? The insufferable _know-it-all_ …”

“He is _not!_ ” James pointed his wand at him, and then –

“Stop!” Remus insisted, standing. He grabbed Sirius’ wrist and pulled him away from Severus. James followed them, and Peter was on James’ heels.

James ran around him and stopped Remus as soon as they left the Great Hall.

“Hey hey hey hey hey!” James grabbed Remus’ shoulders. “What’s up? What’s wrong? Talk,” he ordered.

“A lot of things are up and a lot of things are wrong and I have to go to the bathroom so if you’d please –” he shook off James’ hands and walked ahead of them to the nearest bathroom. But, all of them being of the same gender, James, Sirius, and Peter all followed him into the bathroom. So Remus locked himself in one of the smaller stalls.

“Remus, you can’t let Snivellus step on you like that,” James informed him, outside the stall.

“Yeah!” Peter agreed.

“We hate seeing you get hurt like this –”

“Will you three just get to class?!” Remus asked, cutting Sirius off.

“No,” James said after a moment. “We’re all going to be late together or on time together. We’re the Marauders, Remus. Nobody gets left behind.”

After a brief moment, Remus stepped out of the stall.

“Let’s go,” he said quietly, and Sirius walked beside him, and James joined him at his other side.

“But Remus, you didn’t –” Peter started quietly, falling into line behind Remus.

“Shush,” James ordered.

“He didn’t need to pee, Peter,” Sirius informed him.

Remus half-smiled, thinking how funny it was that his best friends knew the difference between going to the bathroom to actually urinate or just going there to be alone (even if they wouldn’t let that happen).

“Hey, Remus?” James asked, suddenly excited.

“Yeah?”

“You’re staying here for Christmas!” he exclaimed.

Remus didn’t really want to be reminded of that, right now…


	6. December 20th, 1972

Remus was shaking. They knew of the date; they knew that he was originally going to go home for Christmas. He needed to go to the Shrieking Shack, but Sirius and James had different plans.

“Fireworks. A million of them. All going off at once,” James introduced their plan to crash the Slug Club’s Christmas Party.

“A million?” Peter asked. “I didn’t know we had a million of them – but I knew _you_ would, James – you’re the best prankster ever, after all.”

“I don’t think he means a million, Peter. Just a whole bunch.”

“No, I meant a million.”

“Really?” Sirius and Peter asked; one more excited than the other.

“I’m just messing with you, Peter; only a really wealthy prankster would own that many fireworks.”  
“But you’d be a better prankster than him.”

“Yeah, I know. Money doesn’t make a man, anyway. Moving on. I’m thinking about the lights. Slughorn was talking about them today, wasn’t he?”

“Oh yeah! Those paper lanterns!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Yes! If we put a firework in each light –” James started.

“When Slughorn turns them on it’ll explode!” Sirius finished.

“Yes!” the three of them exclaimed, and James and Sirius high-fived.

“That’ll be amazing, James! You’re so smart –”

“I know, I know. Thank you, Peter,” James smiled egotistically, and then he looked at Remus, who was sitting in the chair of the common room the entire time. “Are you alright, Remus? You’re too quiet.”

Remus looked up quickly, with his own plan in mind.

“Erm – yes, I’ve just remembered, though; I’ve gotta go to Professor Sprout – I had a question about the essay she assigned and –”

“Aw, come on, Remus! It’s _vacation_!” Sirius insisted. “Relax for a little bit, will you?”

“No, I can’t – I’ll be back later. But it probably won’t be till late; don’t wait up for me,” Remus said, standing.

“What about the prank?” Sirius asked.

“You can tell me about it in the morning; you three can do it on your own.”

“But Remus!” Peter started.

“It won’t be the same without you!” James insisted.

“Guys. It’s fine. Have a good time,” Remus said, picking up his shoulder bag (which held nothing but a change of clothes), and leaving the common room.

He walked down the moving staircase in silence. He could tell who was going to the party; the guests were dressed up in their finest dress robes, while other students were dressed in their normal school robes.

About halfway down the stairs he saw Lily and Severus, discussing potions, in their dress robes. He tried to walk past them undetected, but Lily saw him.

“Hey, Remus. Are you feeling better?” she asked.

Remus turned.

“Erm – yeah – thanks, Lily –” he turned away quickly, afraid of whatever Snape was opening his mouth to say. But then, thinking of the prank, he turned back. “Hey, um – the party tonight –”

 _“You’re_ not going, _are_ you?” Severus asked.

“No, but – I wouldn’t go. If I were you, I mean. You can go, if you’d like –”

“Why not?” Lily asked.

Remus didn’t want to put a target on James’ back, so he came up with a valid excuse.

“Some Slytherins – they’re jealous about the party – they’re planning to crash it –”

 _“Yes_ , cause it’s _always_ the _Slytherins_ who seem to crash the parties; are you sure it’s not _you_ who’s _jealous_ of _us_ , _Lupin?_ And you got your little _friends_ to crash the party because _you_ can’t _go_ –”  
“I didn’t make them do anything, really,” Remus said quietly, not meeting Severus’ eyes. He looked back at Lily. “But, trust me, Lily; you won’t miss anything if you don’t make it,” he turned around again and started walking to the nearest exit of the castle.

 _“You’re_ not going to listen to _him,_ are you, _Lily?”_ Remus could hear Severus ask. He stopped to listen as soon as he rounded the corner.

“No, but…I think I left something in my Dormitory…–”

 _“Lily_ , I’m _sure_ you don’t _need_ it _that_ desperately…”

“I’d feel better if we went up and got it, Sev,” Lily insisted.

“But we’ll _miss_ the _party_ –” he paused. “Alright, _fine._ I didn’t really _want_ to go, _anyway,_ ” Remus could hear the smile in his voice.

“We could go to the library – read up on that shrinking solution –”

“Do we even _have_ to go to your _dormitory_?”

“No, not really…” Lily admitted.

“Let’s _go_ then!” Lupin heard the two walk away from him, to the Library. It was nice to know that Severus Snape had some sort of a heart…

But Remus had his own places to be.

He quickly headed toward the entrance, where he met up with Professor McGonagall. Personally, Remus was glad it was her escorting him; if she was with him, she wasn’t at the party. And if she wasn’t at the party, she was missing the fireworks.

“Why aren’t you at Professor Slughorn’s party?” he asked, out of curiosity, as they crossed the Hogwarts grounds. They ended up talking a lot on their way to the Whomping Willow – Remus hated the awkward silence during their walks, so he tried making small talk; they actually had gotten to know each other a bit.

“I don’t like the way he prefers some students over others,” she replied. “He favors the ones who are ‘gifted,’ or has a famous family member; it should be based on their heart.”

“…That’s a good point, Professor,” Remus said quietly.

“So, have you told Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, yet?” she asked.

“No; they think I’m with Professor Sprout. I told them not to wait up for me.”  
“Are you ever going to tell them?” she asked.

“Maybe; I don’t know.” Remus said after a while. “My mom –”

“What happened with your mother, anyway? I thought she was keeping you over school breaks?”

“She was, but she trusts them,” he shrugged. “They wrote her a letter and she was convinced. I tried to talk her out of hit, but she wouldn’t hear any of it. I think she wants me to tell them, too.”

“Well, what’s holding you back, Mr. Lupin?”

“I don’t know, Professor. I don’t know,” Remus said quietly.

“Well, this is where I leave you,” McGonagall said, as they reached the outer-bounds of the Willow. She pointed her wand at the tree, immobilizing it. “Good bye, Mr. Lupin.”

“Bye, Professor McGonagall,” he said, and they went their separate ways; McGonagall back toward the castle, and Remus into the secret passage way at the bottom of the tree – to the Shrieking Shack.


	7. December 21st, 1972

Remus walked up to the Fat Lady’s portrait and whispered the password.

“You’re awfully early…” she mumbled, tired.

“Please let me in,” Remus whispered. “I’m tired, too.”

“Fine, then…” she opened up the portrait hole, and Remus half-tip-toed-half-stumbled into the common room. His thoughts were focused solely on the fact that he would soon be in bed, until –

“Remus?” he heard his name called.

Remus looked around, but he knew the voice’s owner already.

“Sirius?”

“Remus!” Sirius’ head appeared from behind the back of the sofa. He stood, stretched, and walked up to his friend. “What happened to you last night? We waited –”

“We?” Remus repeated, looking over the back of the sofa, half expecting to see James and Peter curled up in front of the now-empty fireplace, but there was no one to be seen.

“They went to bed. But I stayed up. Where were you, anyway? You couldn’t have been with Sprout all night; and Filch patrols the halls at night –”

“Don’t worry about it, Sirius. How was the prank last night?” Remus asked, changing the subject.

“It was amazing, Remus! You should’ve seen the looks on their faces! But Snivellus wasn’t there, sad to say. It would’ve been nice to hear him mutter our names in a ‘oh I’m gonna get you for this’ kind of way,” Sirius smiled at the thought. “But it was so worth it; thanks for giving us the idea!” he patted Remus’ back, which was still sore. Remus flinched, and he felt the urge to hurl. “You alright?” Sirius asked. “You look sick.”

“I’m just tired. I need sleep,” Remus answered drowsily.

“Good idea,” Sirius agreed, and the two went up to the boys’ dormitory together, side-by-side.

* * *

“– And then –”

“Kaboom!”

“The whole place lit up!”

“It was _amazing!”_

“You should’ve been there, Remus, you really should’ve!”

James and Peter were animatedly telling Remus about last night’s firework prank, as Remus and Sirius ate; Sirius getting a word in whenever his mouth wasn’t full, and Remus was trying not to fall asleep in his food.

“I think we should do this annually,” Sirius suggested. “The look on Regulus’ face is so worth it.”

“Yes – but we need something better than fireworks. Like…Smoke bombs or something,” James thought aloud.

“Did you get caught?” Remus asked drowsily.

“Remus, do we _ever_ get caught?” James asked with an egotistical smirk on his face.

“No way! Cause James makes sure we _never_ leave our fingerprints behind!” Peter exclaimed, using a line that James always used when they were preparing for a prank.

“Actually, I can remember quite a few times –”

“Psh, that was all _first_ year stuff. This year, we’re turning over a new leaf in pranking. We’re going to prank like we’ve never gotten caught before.”

“Not by a _teacher_ , that is,” Someone sneered from behind James. If Remus had been more awake he would have seen Severus coming, but considering the circumstances…

“Snivellus, when will you learn to keep your abnormally large nose out of other people’s business?” James asked. Remus drowsily made a mental note to write that down later.

“Shut it, _Potter_. But I thought I’d let you know that _one of your own_ tipped me off about your _pranking_ at last night’s party,” Remus looked up sharply. _He didn’t just…_ He thought.

“Tipped you off?” Peter repeated.

“So that’s why you weren’t there?” James asked.

“Afraid your greasy hair was going to set you aflame?” Sirius asked.

“I _think_ you should be _less_ concerned about _my_ whereabouts and _more_ concerned about _Lupin’s,_ ” Severus concluded, and he was off. Remus saw him stop at where Lily was sitting, talking to her friends. But, before he saw if she left with him or not he noticed everyone was staring at him.

“What? You really…think?” Remus yawned. “James, I told you I was studying with Professor Sprout –” he paused. “I didn’t ‘tip him off,’ but I mentioned to Lily that she really shouldn’t go to the party, and he was right there and –”

“Did you say anything about us?”

“He said I was jealous that I wasn’t in the club and I got you guys to play a prank on all those who were in the club. I told him that I had no control over you guys, and –” he sighed. “I’m sorry; I was trying to protect your chances with Lily, James – she would’ve been so mad if she found out it was you who did that.”

“…Good point,” James nodded.

“But what if Snivellus rats us out?” Sirius asked.

“He won’t do that –”

“James’ll hex him!” Peter exclaimed.

“That’s right, I will,” James agreed. He then looked at Remus, and then at Peter. “Hey, could you get me some toast from the Ravenclaw table? I hear it makes you smarter; and we have a test today in Charms –”

“You got it, James!” Peter said, getting up and leaving. James looked at Remus.

“So, Remus. Sirius tells me that you didn’t get back to the Common Room until earlier this morning. Where were you?”

“Oh – I was – um – well –”

“Remus,” Sirius interrupted.

“Where were you last night?” James asked.

Remus could see that Peter was nowhere close to coming back (he was arguing with a group of Ravenclaws, who were probably trying to convince him that their toast is no different from the toast at the Gryffindor table); so he had to save himself.

“I’ve gotta go – Potions –” He stuttered, and then he was gone.


	8. December 28th, 1972

The next week ranged from extreme closeness to extreme awkwardness between the Marauders.

Christmas Day was amazing – Remus got a big box of chocolates from Sirius, a bunch of new books from James (“I didn’t know what you liked so I just got a whole bunch of smart looking ones.” “ _Animagi: What The World Needs To Know_ ; thanks, James!” “I also got you one about –” “ _Metamorphmagi and You_ ; James!”), and a new scarf from Peter; Sirius got a new bathroom set from Remus (“Are you suggesting something?” “No, I just noticed you didn’t have a tooth brush – the rest came with it!” “They’re all in separate packaging!” “Well I couldn’t have just ran out and gotten you a tooth brush, couldn’t I?” “You could’ve at least gotten some candy that I can eat before I use it!” “You don’t need more reasons to use it!”), a pranking kit from James, and a hat from Peter; James got a broomstick of his own from Sirius and Lupin (he had made it onto the Quidditch team and was using the school’s older brooms); and Quidditch gloves from Peter; Peter got some enchanted marbles from Remus, socks from Sirius, and a pinwheel hat from James (Remus didn’t find that a good present, but when he saw Peter’s face when the hat lift him an inch off the ground he decided maybe James had his best interests in mind when he thought of the hat).

The next days after that Remus kept his nose deep inside his new books, looking entranced so James and Sirius would lay off of him about where he had been. This was working until –

“Remus!” Sirius called him from across the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus didn’t look up. _If he thinks I can’t hear him he’ll go away._ Remus thought. “Remus,” Sirius said again. He was now standing right in front of him. Again, Remus ignored him. Sirius put his head between Remus’ head and the book, reading it upside-down. “Hm, Animagi. Interesting. Now –” He stood up straight, taking Remus’ book as he did. “– We need to have a meeting.”

“Sirius, I –”

“It’s about our next prank,” he said lowly, for Lily was in the room.

“Ooh, okay, then,” Remus said, standing. He went to grab his book, but Sirius pulled it out of his reach.

“You’ll get this back when the meeting’s over.”

“Fine…” Remus said, and they went up to the dormitory.

When they arrived, James and Peter were sitting on James’ bed, and James opened a spot up for the other two to sit.

“Alright, Marauders,” James started. “Snivellus obviously won’t tell anyone about the Slug Club’s Firework Fiasco –”

“That is a fantastic name – did you think of that yourself?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I did. Great name, isn’t it? Anyway, I say we see how awesome Sirius’ new prank kit is. What do you guys think?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed, as Remus half-shrugged-half-nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sirius said, and everyone looked at him. “I think _I_ should be the one to say whether or not we use _my_ prank kit.” There was a moment of silence as the Marauders waited for Sirius to make a decision. “Messing with Snivellus? We’re using _all_ that kit has to offer!”

“Yeah!” James and Peter shouted, high-fiving. Remus smiled widely, and then tried to make a grab for his book. Sirius launched it over his head and James caught it, and then proceeded to sit on it.

“James –” Remus groaned, staring at the book (which he could just see the corner of) longingly.

“Stop staring at me like that and let’s get back to what really matters: Snivellus’ prank or, Snivellus’ many pranks. And yes, Remus, you’re gonna be a big part of it.”

“But –”

“No buts. You weren’t there for the last one, so you’re _going_ to be there for this one. Understood?”

Remus sighed.

“Fine.”

“Now, Sirius, if you please…?”

Sirius jumped out of the bed, ran to his own, and pulled the kit out from under it. He put it on Peter’s bed and opened it. It felt like a treasure chest being opened for the first time. Remus pulled his eyes away from it to see James inching towards it, and off the book. But, just as he stood up, he took the book with him. Remus sighed. Peter reached out to touch one of the charmed air-horns, but James slapped his hand with the book.

“It’s Sirius’, he’ll tell you what you can and can’t touch.”

“And the book is mine –” Remus started.

“Shush, you. As long as we have this book we have you,” James cut him off.

“And we love you, Remus, and we want you to be here for these pranks,” Sirius added, as Peter reached for another enchanted object that was used for pranking. “Peter, don’t touch that,” he ordered, still looking at Remus.

“Why not?! James is touching stuff!”  
“Peter, what you don’t understand is that _I_ am a _trained_ professional in the business of –”

“Of touching stuff?” Sirius asked.

“Very funny, Sirius, but no. I am a trained professional at _pranking_ , Peter, and that’s why _I_ get to touch this stuff. It’s sacred, and if anyone breaks it, Sirius and I’ll have their hide.”

Remus peered over Peter’s shoulder at the case. There was so much stuff – all with some sort of button or charm to cause all sorts of magical mayhem. His eyes found something that looked like a book and pointed at it.

“What do you think that does?” he asked.

“How about we find out?” Sirius asked, passing the book-like-object to Remus. It felt like a book, but –

“I’m not opening this.” Remus insisted.

“Here’re the instructions!” Peter announced (James and Sirius were real men and cast the instruction manual aside). Remus opened up the packet and came across something with the caption of “Ink-Squirting Books.”

“Apparently if you open this it’ll squirt ink out into your face,” Remus summed up the manual’s commercial-like wording.

“Hey, if we trade Snivellus’ potion’s book with this –” Sirius stared, and he and James looked at each other.

“Oh my god that’s _genius!”_ James stood and took the book from Remus. “I can’t wait to start using some of these… Hey, what’s this?!” He dove back to where he was, picking up an air horn.

“Well, you can charm that to go off at any time or within any time interval –”

“If we got this under Snivellus’ bed and set it for every hour –”

“This is gonna be the best. Month. Ever!” Sirius announced.

And it went like that; someone would find an object, Remus would read what it’s meant to do, and then the plan would be set for how that thing could annoy Severus as much as it possibly could.

* * *

That evening, while everyone was asleep, Remus counted it out on the calendar, and checked his astrology book. He wrote down the date of his next transformation on a scrap of paper, and placed it on his bed. Then, he snuck over to James’ bed, reached under his pillow, and pulled out his book without any detection from the sleeping James on the pillow. With the shades drawn on his bed, and his wand lit with Lumos, he read in peace once more. When he was done, he used the slip of paper as a bookmark (making sure none of the writing could be seen), hid it under his bed, and fell asleep.


	9. January 4th, 1973

Sirius and Remus sat in the hallway of the Dungeons, outside the Slytherin Common Room, under the invisibility cloak. Remus’ duty was to be the brains of the mission: listen for the password, figure out how to plant the air horns without being detected, and for thinking a good excuse if they get caught; Sirius’ was to do the actual pranking.

A seventh-year, Lucius Malfoy, walked up to the wall.

“Salazar,” he said the password, and the wall opened, allowing Lucius to come through. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

“Was that a girl or a boy?” Sirius asked when he was gone.

“A boy who loves his hair too much,” Remus whispered. “Let’s go.” They got up and stood in front of the entrance. “Should we both say it? Would it hear us if we’re invisible? Should we sound arrogant?”

“Oh my god –” Sirius took the invisibility cloak off his head. “Salazar!” he said to the wall, and it opened like a door, allowing them inside. Sirius hid his head again and they walked into the Slytherin Common Room; nobody seemed to notice their arrival. Sirius looked over at Lucius, who was walking towards a group of his friends. “Do you think it’s really that blond?” Sirius asked, barely breathing in Remus’ ear.

“Sirius, come on –” Remus hissed back, walking towards the boy’s dormitory.

“Where do you think Snivellus is? I don’t think I saw him out in the common room –” Sirius started to ask, but as they passed through the open door his question was answered; Severus Snape was alone, sleeping on his bed.

“Well, that answers two questions; where he is and where to put the air horn,” Remus shrugged, closing the door.

“Let’s do this,” Sirius said, leading Remus to the side of Severus’ bed. “He kinda looks…human, when he’s sleeping. I mean, as opposed to a slimeball,” he said to his friend.

“Let’s just do this,” Remus whispered.

“Alright, give me the cloak.” Sirius said, pulling it away from Remus.

“What? And leave me visible?! What if he wakes up?”

“You’re smart; think of something!” he hissed, pulling the cloak off of Remus.

“I hate you I hate you I hate you –” Remus growled lowly.

“Love you too, Remus.” There was a silence as Remus heard Sirius rummaging in his sack of what he brought for the prank. “Here, take this,” he said, his hand appearing, passing Remus a tube of –

“Vaseline?” Remus asked.

“Remember in first year when James and I told you about pranking? And you said that you’ve only used this on a doorknob once?”

“You listened to that? I thought you were more interested in your hair –”

“What? You think I’m blondie out there?” Sirius asked. “Open the door and put this on both sides – and don’t close the door, understood?”

“Okay,” Remus said, and they went to work; Remus put the Vaseline on the doorknobs while Sirius put the air horn under the bed.

“ _Vox hora,_ ” Sirius whispered, setting the alarm on the air horn to go off every hour. And then –

“ _What’s_ going –”

Remus spun around. Severus was just waking up. Remus had to act fast.

“Um – Severusssss…” Remus said, trying to be as dream-like as possible. “Go back to sleep, Severus…” he ordered.

“… _Lupin_?”

“…You will neeeeeeever speak of this, Severus Snape…If anyone heard that _I_ , Remus Lupin, was in your dreams, Severusssss – you will be embarrassed _foreverrrrr_ …”

“Okay, _Lupin._ ” Even half awake Severus said Remus’ name with a feeling of pure hatred.

“Go back to sleep, now,” Remus insisted.

Severus nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes. Remus wiped the sweat off his brow, and felt Sirius touch his shoulder.

“Good job. Get under,” he said, and Remus pulled the cloak over him. “Do you wanna stick around for the results?” he asked.

“I’d rather get this stuff off my hands before I ruin James’ cloak.” Remus whispered back as they entered the common room once more.

“Wait. Come with me,” Sirius said, squirting some of the Vaseline onto his hands. Slowly, they tip-toed behind Lucius Malfoy. “Grab my arm and get ready to run,” he ordered, and Remus obeyed.

Once they were behind Lucius, Sirius looked around, seeing if anyone was looking in their general direction. And then, just at the right moment – he revealed his hands, covered in the lubricant, and, reaching as high as he could, put his hands in his long, blond hair, and combed his fingers through it.

There was a surprised, horrified scream from Lucius, and then Sirius was running, practically dragging Remus along with him. They raced out of the common room and raced down the hallway and to the entrance of the Dungeons, where James and Peter were waiting.

“We’re here!” Sirius announced, out of breath.

“Did you do it?” James asked, taking the cloak off of them.

“Well?” Peter asked.

“Let’s just get to the bathroom, shall we?” Remus asked, also out of breath, showing them his hands.

As Remus and Sirius washed the Vaseline off of their hands in the bathroom, they told James and Peter everything about their time in Slytherin’s common room and dormitory.

“Remus was a hero, though – we would’ve been caught for sure if it wasn’t for him!” Sirius concluded as he dried his hands on his pants.

“I wouldn’t say _hero_ –”

“Remus, you’re way too modest,” James informed him.

“Although you did sound like the ghost of Christmas Past,” Sirius informed him.

“Well it’s hard impersonating a dream,” Remus shrugged.

“And you really put Vaseline in that seventh-year’s hair?” Peter asked.

“He was asking for it!” Sirius insisted.

“Well, boys,” James started, standing. “I say this is a job well done. Who’s up for nicking something from the kitchens?”

“I am!” Peter said, jumping up.

“Let’s go, then!” Sirius insisted. “I’m starving!”

“You’re always starving,” Remus reminded him, as they all left the bathroom and started their way up to the kitchens.

* * *

During Dinner, Remus caught Severus glancing at him every few minutes, wearing a look of disbelief.

“I think we emotionally scarred him, guys,” Remus informed his friends.

James (who was sitting next to him) looked at Severus, as Sirius and Peter (who were sitting across from them) turned around to do the same.

“Wow, he got out,” he said. “Looks tired, though.”

“Yeah, he does!” Peter laughed.

“I wonder if they found the air horn,” Sirius wondered aloud.

“I’m _not_ going to go check,” Remus insisted. “One visit to the Slytherin common room was enough.”

“Did it scare you, Remus?” James asked.

“No!” Remus said defensively, trying to sound brave. “But…it’s weird down there,” he glanced at Severus. “I kind of feel bad for him; I mean, he’s probably questioning _why_ he dreamt of _me_ of all people – I mean, he _loathes_ me –”

“He doesn’t hate you more than he hates the rest of us, Remus,” James assured him. “You’re thinking too hard about this. You should probably read something to get your head back in shape –”

“I would if I had my book back,” Remus cut him off (James had stolen Remus’ book back the day after he stole his book back from James).

“…Good point,” James turned to Sirius. “Do you want to give Snivellus his new potions book tomorrow?”

“Don’t change the subject!” Remus insisted. “We were talking about my book!”

“We _aren’t_ changing the subject, Remus!” Sirius informed him.

“We’re still talking about books!”

“Yeah!” Peter agreed with James.

Remus looked down at his food. He was just getting to the part about Animagi and Werewolves; the part he was most interested in…

“Aw, don’t be like that. How’s this – as soon as Sirius trades Snivellus’ book with ours you’ll get your book back. But you’ll have to help us.”

“Oh god…”

Suddenly, Sirius noticed someone walking into the Great Hall.

“Remus – look! It’s blondie!” he said, pointing him out to Remus.

“ _That’s_ him?!” James asked. “He looks so…”

“Dramatic, yes,” Remus shrugged.

“…Is he wearing a bow?” Peter asked.

“Looks like it,” Sirius said. And indeed, the seventh-year had his long, blond hair in a bow. Remus also noticed he was walking towards a certain second-year Slytherin.

“Guys, he’s walking over to Snivellus!” James exclaimed as he sat down next to Severus.

“Do you think he suspects us, James?” Peter asked.

“Why would he? He’s probably too embarrassed to mention seeing Remus –”

Just as James said this, Severus and Lucius stood, looking at Remus. Remus stood as they started walking to the Gryffindor Table.

“I’ve gotta go – library –” Remus said, and ran for it.

“What was that about?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know but it may have to do with the fact that Snivellus and that seventh year coming this way…” Sirius informed him.

James was at his feet.

“Not so _fast_ , Potter!” Severus called, practically hiding behind his friend.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving, Snivellus, I just wanted to give you and your friend here the proper hello,” James said, climbing over the table and standing himself in front of the two Slytherins – he only came up to Lucius’ chest. “Hello, Slytherin scum, I’m what you know as Gryffindor scum, how may we annoy you today?” he said, putting his hand out for Lucius to shake.

Lucius waved his hand out of his way.

“Are you James Potter?” he asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

“Yes, and is that a pimp cane?” Sirius asked, standing next to him.

“It was my father’s,” Lucius said defensively.

“Was that his pimp cane?” Peter asked.

“It’s nobody’s pimp cane!” Lucius insisted. “It just holds my wand.”

“So it’s a pocket?” Sirius asked.

“No, it’s a –”

“Shut _up,_ ” Severus insisted. “ _Where_ is _Lupin?_ ”

“Why would we tell you?” James asked, crossing his arms. “Why are you looking for him, anyway?”

“ _I_ –” Severus started, but then he hid even more behind Lucius.

“He thinks he saw your little friend in the Slytherin dorms. And, after the… _incident_ –” he flinched at the thought of the Vaseline in his hair. “– I wouldn’t be surprised if one or all four of you somehow found your way into the dorms.”

“Well, Peter and I were in the common room –” James started.

“Right!” Peter agreed.

“And I was sleeping in the dorms,” Sirius insisted.

“Who did you think you saw, Snivellus?” James asked.

“I _thought_ I saw _Lupin_ , _Potter,_ ” Severus admitted quietly. “Where was _he_?”

James started to laugh, and Peter and Sirius joined in not even a second after.

“ _Remus?!_ In the _Slytherin_ dormitory?!” James laughed.

“He would _never!”_ Sirius insisted.

“ _Never_!” Peter repeated.

“Remus was probably in the library,” James assured him.

“I think those potion fumes are getting to you, Snivellus,” Sirius laughed.

Put out and embarrassed, Severus spun on his heel and walked away from the Marauders and back to the Slytherin table. Lucius looked at the three second years.

“This is _not_ a pimp cane,” he concluded, and then followed after his friend.

From just outside the Great Hall, Remus stood and saw the whole ordeal. Even though he couldn’t hear the conversation, he had a feeling a great deal of it was about the seventh year’s walking stick. Sighing, he ran back up to Gryffindor tower to get a head start on homework.


	10. January 13th, 1973

By the following Monday, word had gotten to the teachers that Remus Lupin had somehow appeared in the Slytherin dormitories and how Lucius Malfoy’s hair was sabotaged around the same time. The Marauders were all questioned by not only Professor McGonagall but by Professor Slughorn, as well. In the end, it was Peter who gave in at the mention of an owl being sent home to his parents. Thus, they were all sent to detention that Saturday.

That morning, James started the day by banging his head against the wall a few times. Remus was sure this was just to make Peter feel bad. If it wasn’t for that reason, it might as well have been. Peter spent the whole week apologizing to James, but James enjoyed messing with Peter so, as far as Peter knew, James was still mad.

They ate their breakfast in silence that morning, until –

“Remus. Remus.”

Remus looked up at Sirius, who was sitting across from him.

“Yeah?”

“Snivellus is looking at you.”

“I hope he enjoys the view,” Remus shrugged. He really didn’t want to be bothered with Severus that day.

“…Is there something on your back I should know about?” Sirius asked.

“Other than a huge target and possibly a ‘kick me’ sign, no.”

Peter leaned back to examine Remus’ back.

“There’s nothing on your back, Remus,” he informed him.

“What makes you think you have a target on your back?” James asked, ignoring Peter.

“Are you not aware of what happened last week?” Remus asked. “I was _seen_ in the _Slytherin dormitory_. _Pranking others_. I’m surprised half of the Slytherin student body hasn’t hexed me already.”

“Wait didn’t Bellatrix try to in the corridors yesterday?” Sirius asked.

“My point exactly; they _have_ hexed me already!” Remus exclaimed.

“Not true – you didn’t get hexed, did you?” James asked.

“Well…” Sirius started.

“I’m just lucky I pay attention in class enough to know that the counter curse was just ‘unjellify!’”

“Speaking of class, where’re we having our detention tonight?” Sirius asked.

“I think in the Dungeons.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed with James.

“Great – one of Slughorn’s little Slug Club pals’ll probably be there too to watch,” Remus muttered.

“Are you still on that?”

“No!” Remus exclaimed defensively. “The Slug Club’s for…for…pompous prats!”

“Whoa! Hey now!” Sirius exclaimed. “No need for such language!” Remus was too angry to care about Sirius’ sarcasm – he was shaking at this point. “Here, have a muffin,” Sirius said, passing him a chocolate-chip muffin (Remus’ favorite) from his plate.

That kept him quiet and happy for the rest of the day, to say the least.

Saturdays were normally study days for Remus. He’d stay up in the Dormitory all day and refuse visitors and their stolen food from the kitchen. Today, on the other hand, he went out into the common room after he sat in the dormitory and found he wasn’t able to work.

“Hey! Look who decided to show up!” Sirius exclaimed, putting Remus in a headlock.

“What’s up, Remus?” James asked. He was playing gobstones with Peter (who he had apparently ‘officially’ forgiven).

“Can’t focus,” Remus sighed, sitting down in Sirius’ chair. Sirius sat down on Remus as if he didn’t even notice he was there.

“Why not?” James asked.

“I hate detentions,” Remus summed up his feelings, resting his head on Sirius’ back.

“Why? They’re not that bad, Remus,” Sirius assured him. The vibrations from Sirius talking on Remus’ head was uncomfortable, so he straightened back up.

“Maybe it’s not detentions he doesn’t like.”

“What do you mean, James?” Peter asked.

“I think –” James said, sitting up (he and Peter were lying on their stomachs). “– that Remus just doesn’t like Professor Slughorn.”

“I don’t _mind_ him –” Remus started, but James cut him off.

“But you want to get into the Slug Club, don’t you?”

“I –”

“Just a little bit?” Sirius asked.

“Well…” Remus started, slowly caving in.

“Ah-ha!” James exploded, jumping up. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see the other Gryffindors glance at them. “Remus, you’re just as smart as anyone in that Slug Club! And besides, –” He motioned Sirius out of the seat. When he moved, James placed both his hands on the arms of the chair, and got a little closer to Remus’ face than Remus’ personal bubble allowed. “If _you_ had the Slug Club, you wouldn’t have _us._ ”

This quote stuck with Remus for the rest of the day. It pestered the back of his mind like some kind of detonator inside of his head – like James was some sort of brain ninja and just planted it there to fester on his every thought.

What if he ended up being recognized for his intelligence and Slughorn allowed him access into the Slug Club? Would James decide he wasn’t fit for the Marauders anymore?

What if he was chosen for another authoritative role, like Prefect or Head Boy? Would they leave him then, too?

And what if they found out the worst possible thing – that he was a werewolf? If they would leave him over something so little like getting into the Slug Club, then they’d _definitely_ be long gone if they found out about his condition...

Remus finally snapped out of it when Sirius sat next to him in detention.

“You alright?” he asked.

Remus nodded shortly.

“Well, boys,” Professor Slughorn said, entering the room. “You know why you’re here. But I want to know _how_ you’re here.”

“Well, Professor,” Sirius started. “We were in the Gryffindor Common Room like we normally are about this time at night, and then we walked here.”

There was a snicker from Peter.

“Very funny, Mr. Black. Let me rephrase my statement: How did Mr. Lupin get into the Slytherin Dormitory?” he asked. Remus knew he was pacing past the four front desks where they were sitting, but he looked up to realize he had stopped in front of him. “Well?”

“I –” Remus started, but James cut him off.

“I’m pretty sure it was just some Slytherin that looks _kinda_ like Remus.” James assured him.

“I don’t think anyone looks quite like Mr. Lupin,” Professor Slughorn said. Remus could feel his eyes on his scarred face, so he looked down again.

“Does it really matter how he got in?” Sirius asked, saving Remus. “We went in, we got caught, we went out, Peter spilt the beans, and we got punished; now we’re here. We’re not stupid enough to do it again. Brave enough? Yes. But stupid enough? No.”

Slughorn stepped in front of Sirius; Remus could only tell by the fact that he could hear his feet move and that his looming shadow was no longer over Remus’ head.

“That brings me to your task for tonight, Mr. Black,” he started.

“Washing cauldrons?” James guessed, with a hint of a whine in his voice.

There was a small giggle from Peter, and Remus almost smiled.

“No, Mr. Potter. Tonight, you will be writing lines,” Remus looked up to see Slughorn wave his wand at his chalk board, where letters appeared. “‘I will not go into the Slytherin Dungeon,’” He read aloud.

“Don’t you kinda have to?” Sirius asked.

“You _are_ head of Slytherin House, aren’t you?”

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Black,” he warned. “These are the words you will be writing tonight. One hundred times for everyone except for Mr. Lupin; you will be writing it two hundred times. When you complete your lines, you may leave. Ready? Go,” he instructed, and everyone got to work.

Sirius and James took the easy way out, writing “I” one hundred times, then “will” one hundred times, and so on. But Remus soon found that Sirius was also writing it two hundred times. Remus stared, but then got back to work.

James was the first one to be done, and, proud of himself, he stood and presented his work to Slughorn. He gave it a nod of approval and allowed James to leave. Peter, (who was watching this the whole time) got up as soon as James got the ok. But Slughorn sent Peter back to his seat, for he was only about halfway done.

And then there were three.

When Remus reached about seventy-five sentences, he glanced over at Sirius. When they first started, he and James wrote very fast, as if racing each other. But now, he was writing very slowly. Almost too slow. Remus wondered if James’ disappearance demotivated him. Just as he started again, Peter jumped up and ran to the desk, clutching his paper. He shoved it at Professor Slughorn.

“This is barely legible…” he informed Peter. “Just barely readable. You may go –” But before he finished, Peter was gone.

And then there were two.

Remus didn’t want to be the last one. He didn’t want to be alone with Professor Slughorn. He tried to keep his handwriting neat as he wrote as fast as he could. He chanced another glance at Sirius, to see –

He was done. In a state of panic, he put his quill back into the ink, but his shaking hands almost caused it to fall over. But Sirius reached across him and held it still. It was then Remus realized; he was waiting for him to finish.

“Take your time,” Sirius mouthed, and Remus nodded with gratitude.

As Sirius doodled on the margins of his paper, Remus finished his last fifty sentences and together they turned it in to Professor Slughorn. And then, finally, they were allowed to leave.

When they left the Dungeons, they found James and Peter sitting in the corridor, with their backs to the wall.

“You guys finished together?” James asked.

“Well –” Remus started, but Sirius cut him off.

“Yeah, we did.”

* * *

That night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Remus made his way to Sirius’ bed. He gently shook Sirius awake.

“You okay, Remus?” he asked drowsily.

“I wanted to thank you,” Remus said. “For…you know…”

“Anytime,” he smiled, ruffling Remus’ hair. “You should get some sleep, Remus.”

“I know. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Well you did. Night, Remus.”

“Night, Sirius,” Remus said quietly, and then went to bed.


End file.
